


who am i without you?

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Just Tumblr Thoughts [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>saphael + "What do you mean you watch all the star wars movies without me?" asked by @autisticraphael</p><p>title from Vance Joy's song 'who am I' (it's pretty great i recommend it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	who am i without you?

“What do you mean you watched all the star wars movies without me?” Simon demanded, trying to look angry at his boyfriend, but damn it was hard when Raphael was so cute with his messy un-styled curly hair and soft fuzzy purple pajama pants and a t-shirt with the Killer Bunny from Monty Python and the Holy Grail on it, Simon was 95% sure Raphael stole it from him but he didn’t care it looked way better on Raphael.

“I was bored and you were gone with the Shadowhunters for three days.” Raphael said, crossing his arms in a defensive manner but Simon noticed how Raphael avoided looking at him and he suddenly understood.

“You missed me?” Simon asked softly. It was new to him, having someone actually _miss_ him. Not in a way that he saw Raphael did. 

Raphael glanced at Simon, regaining some of his tough composure. “Of course, _idiota_. Plus Star Wars isn’t bad.”

“Will you watch it again with me?” Simon asked, his eyes lighting up.

Raphael let out a long sigh before pulling Simon down next to him on the couch, grabbing the remote and pulling up the first Star Wars movie.


End file.
